


Already

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>해리에그시가 너무 좋아서 살 수가 없다... ㅠㅠ</p></blockquote>





	Already

얼스코트역 인근은 주택가로 이뤄진 곳이었지만 10분정도 안 쪽으로 들어가면 좁은 골목 사이에 자리잡은 조용한 펍이 있었다. 하지만 축구경기가 있는 날 근처 주민들이 갈만한 곳은 아니었다. 사실 주민들은 그곳에 펍이 있는지조차 모르고 있었다.

 

늦은 저녁. 밤과 저녁의 애매한 경계선. 돌로 만들어진 지하 계단에 묵직한 구두 소리가 울렸다. 진한 밤색 나무문이 열리고, 방문객은 조심스레, 하지만 우아한 몸짓으로 내부로 들어섰다. 어서오라는 인사도, 점원의 안내도 없었다. 키가 큰 남성은 말쑥한 재킷 칼라 끝을 누르며 바(bar)로 향했다.

 

"마티니"

 

낮은 목소리는 막 시작한 알리시아 키스의 목소리에 반쯤 묻혔다. 바텐더는 생기있게 미소지으며 잠시 기다려달라고 이야기하곤 찬장 안쪽의 드라이 베르뭇을 꺼내들었다.

 

긴 다리 한 쪽을 바닥에 디딘채 남자가 홀 안쪽을 둘러본다. 조명이 어둡게 조정된 안 쪽엔 테이블이 자유롭게 놓여있었는데, 대부분이 화분이나 스크린, 크고 작은 가구로 적당히 서로를 가려주고 있었다. 좌석의 70%정도가 채워져 있었고, 아주 조용하지도, 시끄럽지도 않은 적당한 소음이 울린다.

 

'손님?' 하는 목소리와 함께 달각. 하는 소리가 났다. 남자가 시선을 돌렸다. 바텐더는 흰 손을 펴 주문품이 완성되었음을 보였다. 

 

"감사합니다."

 

음악이 바뀌었다. 이번엔 Norah Jones였다. 그는 말없이 잔을 들어 입술을 축였고, 특유의 날카로운 향을 깊이 들이마셨다. 다운라이트에 드러난 남성은 50대 중반을 넘어가는 얼굴이었다. 고집있게 다물린 얇은 입술, 두꺼운 안경테 너머 자리한 진중한 시선. 어두운 조명아래서도 확연히 드러날만큼 고급스러운 수트를 차려입은 남자는 여러가지 의미로 손님들의 이목을 끌고 있었다.

 

"제가 잘못 안 것이 아니라면,"

 

중년 남성이 나즉히 말을 꺼냈다. 잔을 닦고 있던 바텐더가 눈을 맞춰온다.

 

"이 곳은 특정 사람들만 출입하는 곳으로 알고 있습니다만. 제가 제대로 알고 있는것이 맞습니까?"

 

젊은이는 이가 보일정도로 환하게 미소했다.

 

"네, 손님. 하지만 모르고 방문하는 분도 계시고, 누군가가 접근해도 확실히 거절하신다면 귀찮게 하는 분은 없으니 그런 류의 염려는 하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 유사시엔,"

 

바텐더는 엄지손가락을 들어 뒷편을 가리켰다. 

 

"도와줄 장정도 있습니다."

 

중년 남성은 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

 

"그거 다행이군요."

"저어기..."

 

갑자기 두 사람 사이에 누군가가 끼어들었다. 웨일즈 억양이 섞인 젊은이였다. 들어올린 야구모자 챙 아래 쳐진 눈이 인상적이었다.

 

"리차드, 나 맥주 한 잔 주세요."

 

잔을 입구에 대고 따르는데 청년이 말을 이었다.

 

"여기 분위가 완전 마음에 들어요! 왜 이제야 발견했나 모르겠다니까?"

"그래서 당신이 찾던 그 사람은 어떻게 됐어요?"

"모르겠어요. 아, 이젠 그냥 다 관둘까 하구요. 그나저나..."

 

청년이 중년 남성을 올려다보며 밝게 웃었다.

 

"안녕하세요? 태론이예요. 오늘 여기 처음 왔는데, 그쪽처럼 멋진 분들이 오는 걸 진작에 알았다면 여기 죽돌이로 살았을거예요."

 

남자는 젊은이의 솔직함에 부드럽게 미소로 응했다.

 

"만나서 반갑군. 콜린이라고 부르게."

"반가워요 콜린. 나 여기 앉아도 돼요?"

 

큰 손이 정중히 옆 좌석을 가리킨다. 태론은 함박웃음을 입가에 걸고 스툴위에 엉덩이를 걸쳤다.

 

"저쪽에 있는 사람들이 죄다 그쪽 이야기를 하고 있었어요. 몰랐죠?"

 

바텐더가 태론의 앞에 맥주를 올려주었다. 그는 손을 들어 감사를 표했고, 이어 말했다.

 

"콜린같이 멋진 로맨스 그레이가 온 건 처음 봤다면서... 여기 처음이세요?"

"안타깝게도 그렇군."

"안타깝다뇨! 자주 오셨다면 벌써 누군가가 콜린을 채가려고..."

 

태론의 눈동자가 데굴, 굴렀다. 적절한 단어가 아니라고 생각한 탓이다. 중년 남성의 고개가 기울어지고 희미한 미소를 띄자 청년은 모자를 긁었다.

 

"그러니까... 표현이 좀 이상하지만요."

"첫째로 안타까운 이유는,"

 

콜린이 안경테를 들어올리며 입을 열었다.

 

"자네같이 유쾌한 사람을 이제야 만났다는 거고."

 

태론의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 밝아졌다.

 

"둘째로. 자네와 어울리기에 나는 나이가 너무 많군."

"많...?! 아뇨, 별로 그렇게 안 보이는데요?"

 

콜린의 입술끝이 슬쩍 들어올려진다. 태론은 중년 남자의 곁으로 바싹 다가갔다. 순간 입구가 열렸다. 희미한 바깥공기아 안으로 밀려들어온다. 태론이 그 편을 슬쩍 바라봤다. 콜린도 잠깐 시선을 돌린다. 키가 작고 마른 남자가 가게 안으로 들어와 카운터 옆에 딸린 문으로 사라졌다. 

 

"그... 저 해머스미스의 공업사에서 일하는데요."

 

중년남성이 청년에게 시선을 맞췄다. 태론은 쭈뼛대며 콜린에게 조금 더 붙었다. 맞닿은 팔에서 연한 체온이 건너온다.

 

"내일 아침에 약속한 고객이 있어서 늦게까지 못 놀아요. 조금 있다 가야하는데... 그러니까..."

"원하는게 있다면, 바로 목적을 말하는 편이 좋단다, 태론"

"여...연락처 좀 주세요!"

 

긴장으로 튀어올라간 자신의 목소리에 태론은 덩달아 놀랐는지 어깨를 움츠렸다. 녹색 눈동자가 불안하게 남자의 얼굴을 배회한다. 긴 속눈썩이 조명에 희게 빛났다.

 

굳게 다물린 입매. 콜린이 아무 반응도 하지 않자 청년은 당황했는지 급히 시선을 떨궜고, 작지만 빠른 말로 사과했다.

 

"미안해요. 처음 만났는데 제가 지나쳤..."

 

잠깐, 아주 짧게 가게의 소음이 줄어들었다. 자연스럽게 청년의 턱을 잡아 쥐고 입술을 맞댄 콜린은 두터운 안경너머 강한 시선을 태론에게 맞췄다. 석상마냥 굳어있던 청년의 어깨가 호흡때문에 위아래로 움직였고, 귀끝까지 빨개진 태론은 능숙하게 응해주지도 못하고, 그렇다고 빠져나오지도 못한 채, 얇은 입술이 닿고, 떨어졌다가 기울여서 다시 닿는 것을 고스란히 느끼고 있었다. 콜린의 커다란 손이 망부석이 된 태론의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 매끄럽게 입술을 맛본 중년 남성은 혀를 내밀어 짧게 그것을 핥고 손을 떼어냈다.

 

"바텐더."

 

콜린은 주저없이 자리에서 일어나 20파운드짜리 지폐를 올렸다. 그리곤 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 장우산을 든 채 입구로 향했다. 청년은 울그락불그락해져 숨을 들이마시고 있었지만, 이내 정신을 차린 듯 벌떡 일어나 달려갔다.

 

좌석 여기저기에서 아쉬워하는 소리가 터져나왔다. 이제 음악은 Dean Martin의 것으로 바뀌어 있었다. 열린 문 너머 콜린이 계단을 올랐고, 그 뒤로 작은 청년이 '이봐요!' 하고 소리치며 뒤따랐다. 문이 닫혔다. 펍은 이내 평소의 공기로 되돌아갔다.

 

습기찬 바람이 부는 골목을 벗어나 콜린은 길에서 택시를 잡았다. 황급히 따라온 청년이 재빨리 옆자리에 앉는다. 검은 차량은 조용히 얼스코트의 주택가를 벗어나기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

"이건 없던 이야기 아니었어요?"

"임무중에 아무렇지도 않게 섹스하는 요원에게 그런 말을 듣고싶진 않구나."

"그건! 그건 그냥 어쩌다보니!"

 

에그시의 미간이 콱 일그러졌다. 그리곤 이내 다시 항의하기 시작했다.

 

"그리고 우린 그냥 서브조였잖아요! 그렇게 격하게 할 필요는 없었죠!"

"뭐든 진지하게 임해야 빈틈이 생기지 않는 법이지. 게다가 둘 다 처음 방문한 손님이었잖니."

"그래서 아주 제대로 각인을 새겨주셨다 이거군요?"

 

벌게진 얼굴로 양 손을 휘두르며 에그시가 외쳤다. 해리의 눈썹이 으쓱했다.

 

"그런 곳일수록 조용히 있다 나가는 사람이 더 집중받게 되어있어. 적어도 우린 뼛속까지 동성애자로 인식된 것 같다만."

"아, 네! 덕분에 오해 한 번 제대로 받게 생겼네요!"

"정정이 필요하겠군."

 

아서는 잔에 위스키를 따르며 말을 이었다.

 

"받게 생긴게 아니고, 기정 사실화 된거지."

 

잔을 입술에 대고 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 에그시는 남자의 태연한 모습에 더 열이 올라 씩씩거렸다.

 

"이봐요, 아서! 누구 혼삿길 막을 일 있어요?"

"오호라, 갤러해드. 자네에게 관심을 갖고 있는 영애가 있는줄은 미처 몰랐다만."

 

임무에 쓸려다녀 그런 사람이 있을리 만무했다. 해리의 입술이 희미하게 호선을 그리는 것을 목격한 에그시가 이를 갈았다.

 

"이제 파이 안 구워줄거예요."

"안타깝게도 런던엔 멋진 빵집이 즐비하지."

"차도 안 타줄거거든요?"

"그렇다면 조만간 버킹엄에 들러 티타임을 가져야겠군."

"당신 셔츠 애벌빨래를 누가 한다고 생각하는거예요?"

"분명 난 안해도 된다고 했다. 에그시."

"한 벌에 700파운드짜리 셔츠를요? 돈이 썩어나요?"

"드라이 맡기면 돼."

 

또 시작이네. 멀린은 미간을 손가락으로 꾹 눌렀다. 이 통신을 들어야 하는지 말아야 하는지 도저히 가늠할수가 없다. 내용상으론 그럴 필요 없으니 무시하려고 해도 중간중간 필요한 정보가 나오는 경우도 있어 아예 넘길수도 없었다. 에그시의 높은 목소리가 이어졌다.

 

"내가 항상 이야기했잖아요? 무조건 드라이 맡긴다고 대수가 아니라구요. 그리고 그 돈 아껴서 저축하는 편이 더 낫잖아요?"

"난 충분히 많은 돈을 가지고 있단다."

"어이고 부자나리 나셨네요."

"에그시."

 

엄한 음성에 갤러해드의 목소리가 작아졌다.

 

"네네, 잘못했습니다. 하지만 당신이 돈을 펑펑 써대는걸 그냥 넘길 순 없어요."

"단순히 셔츠를 맡기는 거란다. 돈을 '펑펑' 써대는게 아니고."

"그럼 다 쓴 독극물 펜도 그냥 버리지 말고 안에 잉크만 교환해서 다시 쓰라구요."

"그건 무기야, 에그시. 여러번 반복 사용할수록 기능상의 문제가 생길수도 있단 말이다."

"세인즈버리에서 빵 살땐 제발 먹을 만큼만 사구요."

"내가 얼마나 샀길래 그러는거지?"

"5개라구요. 5개. 우린 둘 밖에 안 사는데 왜 5개의 빵이 매번 필요하냐구요? 그거 3일만 지나면 버려야하는데! 얼마나 아까운지 알아요?"

"저녁용, 다음날 아침용이다. 분명 설명했는데."

"아침용이라구요? 매일 늦어서 그냥 가잖아요?"

"난 매일 늦진 않았다."

"오, 맙소사. 멀린. 듣고 있죠? 지금 해리가 말하는거 들었죠? 안 늦었다고 말하잖아요? 이 말에 반론을 제기할 사람이 저 밖에 없는거예요?"

 

멀린은 조용히 통신을 종료했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 해리에그시가 너무 좋아서 살 수가 없다... ㅠㅠ


End file.
